


I´ve loved you for a hundred years

by Elenabarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Civil War (Marvel), Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenabarnes/pseuds/Elenabarnes
Summary: Bucky´s been in love with Steve since they first met. Even though he´s lost him and found him again several times, he has never dared to confess what he feels, and now that, apparently, Steve´s dating Sharon, Buck is sadder than ever.He may need some help...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here´s my first Stucky fic!!  
> Let me now if you´ve enjoyed it!!

Bucky got his memories back long ago. He knows now that once he was a completely different man, happy and positive. There´s however one thing that, in spite of all he´s been through, hasn´t changed since then: he is as in love with Steve Rogers as he was the first time he realized he was.  
Steve was smaller and weaker then, even though he always was stronger than him in spirit. When he saw him again, during the war, after spending a lot of time in fear that each day was the last, Steve was the same man, but stronger, faster and with a woman beside him.  
Peggy Carter; he had seen her appearing at a bar, like a red light illuminating the place with her presence. She had eyes only for Steve, and she was beautiful, brave and elegant. The brief moment she spent there, promising Rogers she would dance with him when the war was over, he seemed to only have eyes for her as well. Bucky clenched his jaw, unconsciously, and joked to forget what he was feeling, because he could not explain it.  
Not longer after that came the fateful day in the train, when Steve tried to take his hand and he fell...and he never came back to who he used to be.  
He spent seventy years as the Winter soldier, seventy years empty inside and not once remembering the man who had meant everything to him. He saw the Avengers on TV, he saw the man they called Captain America, but his face meant nothing to him, nothing meant nothing to him anymore.  
A couple years later, a mission that at first seemed routine changed his life forever. When the man he was supposed to kill surrendered, telling him he would be by his side till the end of the line, he stopped being the Winter soldier; he didn´t know who he was anymore. When his mission fell into the water, he saved that man and left him by the shore. He went away, but not forever.  
Now, even though it had been hard for him, he knew who he was, he knew how much Steve meant to him. He knew he would always follow that kid from Brooklyn who had never been smart enough to stay away from a fight.  
Following him, being by his side...those were the only things he could do, and he had resigned to think that it was enough. Because even though the beautiful Peggy Carter was no longer there, Steve had kissed her niece, Sharon, in front of him. Inside the car, Bucky had smiled, not knowing why, or maybe knowing it too well. A smile was the best way to hide the pain he felt inside. He had felt a lot of pain of every kind in his life, but that didn´t make it any less painful to love Steve when he thought his love was unrequited.  
There was just one person (or god) who knew how he felt. That person was Loki, Thor´s brother and god of lies and mischief. Only he had known how to read the truth in Bucky´s soul. And Loki was sure there was no reason to be upset, he was sure that Steve loved his friend back.  
-That´s nonsense-said Bucky-Everyone knows he and Sharon are dating.  
-Everyone? Are you sure?-replied Loki, with a mischievous smile-I wasn´t there, but from what i´ve heard, they kissed once and no long after that, Captain America ran away and spent the next years hiding, and he didn´t even contact her. He ran away from her, whereas he visited you a few times in Wakanda and skyped you since Tchalla told him you were awake. So i wonder who he cares about more...  
-I´m his best friend after all, so it´s not rare that...  
-If i were you, i´d take the chance-said Loki.  
-Yeah, but you are not me. So no one is going to break your heart in a million pieces.  
-Well, James, that´s your decision and i respect that.  
The god of lies was lying, as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was in the kitchen doing the dishes and singing to himself some of the old songs he had heard before the war when Bucky appeared and took the last plum from the fruit platter.

-I am such an idiot!-exclaimed Steve, all of a sudden-I completely forgot to go buy some fruit and now we have no plums for dinner. Sorry, Buck.

Bucky smiled confidently, something that was not usual in him.

-It´s okay. I can go buy some plums myself-he said, biting on the one he held in his hand-And anyway, i thought that we could go out for dinner tonight, just you and i, like in the good old days.

-Sure-said Steve.

That had taken him by surprise. Bucky didn´t usually come up with plans, and went wherever Steve suggested. But it was great that he decided what to do for once, that he tried to be like the sergeant Barnes he had known in simpler days. He smiled.

-Then...meet at the Italian restaurant at...let´s say...nine o´clock?-asked Bucky.

-Okay.

-Fine, i´ll go buy some fruit. See ya at nine, Stevie.

He approached Steve and hugged him. The captain loved to hug his friend, but Bucky rarely was the one to start it. That´s why his surprise was even bigger when, after hugging him, Buck took his face between his hands and kissed him, passionately, lips open. Steve closed his eyes and let himself go, but when his friend stepped back, he did not have time to ask him what was all that about;Bucky was already closing the door behind him.

Steve touched his lips, confused. Bucky´s beard was a little itchy, but he couldn´t deny that he had liked the surprise kiss and that he couldn´t wait till nine o´clock to talk to his friend and ask him a few questions.

...

After exiting the kitchen, Bucky took his real shape (Loki´s). So he had always been right. So James´love for Captain America wasn´t unrequited after all, like he had suspected the first time he saw them together. And that night, if all went well, the tension between them was about to break for the first time in almost a century. And, judging by the way the captain had kissed him back, Bucky was going to be a very...very fortunate man...

...

-James!-exclaimed Loki, with his mischievous smile-Rogers told me he wants to have dinner with you, at the Italian restaurant at nine.

-Really? You didn´t tell him anything, did you?

-Nothing, i swear.But even if you aren´t going to confess your ardent and undying love, you should try to see how he feels about you...I can´t take you shopping so that you look really fine at dinner.

-Nonsense-replied Bucky.

-Oh, and we are out of plums. If you want we can buy some and you can eat a few on the way.

-Fine, i´ll go-said Bucky


End file.
